Greatest Race In The World
by Prince Casper
Summary: Sequel to "Zack's New Ride". Join the Dragon Raiders as they race through the Racing Realms to make sure that they're safe for the public to enter them...Or...Is there a different reason for them entering the Realms?


Since I fixed the formatting for "Zack's New Ride", I have been getting a lot more views on it. So I decided to make a sequel for it. I hope you all enjoy the new story! In this chapter I have placed these () for those that don't get what some spelling means, be kind about it, please.

* * *

On a starry night within hours of sunrise, a single black vehicle was performing long drifts and making it through dangerous sharp turns with ease. The vehicle had a sporty look mixed with muscle, along with a white outline of a dragon, the car also had green neon lights underneath the sides, as well as under the front and rear bumpers, topping it all off with a carbon fiber G/T wing spoiler hanging off the back of the trunk, where the words "Dragon's Pride" were written.

The inside on the car was just as sporty as the outside, in the back there were three 15" (inch) bass speakers that was moving up and down increasing the bass of the song that they were playing. Which happened to be "Action, OST" - by Cashis Clay e Kelly Lee, from the Acceleracers soundtrack. In the front there was a black touchscreen laptop computer, that had a "D" with a "R" inside. The "R" was angled and shaped to look like a Dragon. In the middle of the two front seats, was a golden leather shift knob.

The driver of the vehicle was lost within his own driving and did't notice that a small floating sliver drone had flew in the middle of the road. By the time that the driver had noticed the small drone it was too late to put on the brakes. The driver make a hard left turn, drifting around the sliver drone. The driver's car was rolling backwards toward the guard rail before it slammed into the rail that blocking the 300 foot drop that had large spikes at the bottom, breaking right through it.

The car's rear tires had slipped off the cliff losing all traction before the car completely slid off the cliff side. Out of nowhere the same car had lunched it's self back over the guard rail and landed back on the road before the driver side door had opened, rising up, the driver stepping out of his car. The driver had a on a golden helmet that had a black dragon on both sides.

The drive removed his helmet, letting his back length blonde hair fall down, against his back. "Zig, what are you doing here?" The boy asked. "I was given orders to find you and tell you that your grandfather wants you to test the Racing Realms to make sure that there're safe, so we may be able to let the public enter them." Zig replied.

"What's in it for me?" The boy asked leaning against his car and crossing his arms. "Unlimited access to the Racing realms and you can even use the Accelechargers. So, Zack?" Zig asked paused letting the moment sink in for Zack. "What's your answer?" "I accept, under three condition, Grace, Wylde, and Elise. They come with me." Zack said.

"I thought that you may say that. That's why I contacted them first. Let us return to the Silencers Base." Zig said as he flew away. Zack sat back down in his car, placing his helmet back on his head. He placed his left foot on third pedal, pressing it to the floor and turning the key, turning the engine over. The sound of the engine sounded calm, but aggressive. "Quick question, Zack. What kind of motor do you have under the hood?" Zig asked.

Zack once again stepped out of his car and took off his helmet, setting it in the seat, then pressed a button under the dash. The hood had popped up, but yet it stayed in place. Zack walked to the front of his car and slid his right hand under the hood, pushing the trigger letting the hood rise, letting the running motor show in the dim lighted night. Zack pulled a flashlight out of his belt, turning it on and shining it on the engine. "It's a 1300 Hp (HorsePower) V6 supercharged 6 cylinder, 6 speed transmission." Zack said.

"How are you able to get something like this?" Zig asked. "Let's just say, I know people." Zack replied closing the hood. "Wanna ride?" "Thanks for the offer. It took longer to find you than I had calculated, it's a long way back, so I'll ride." Zig said flying to the passenger side. Zack picked up his helmet and sat down. Reaching for a gold button on his steering wheel and pressed it with his thumb, opening the passenger door that raised up allowing Zig to float inside the car, before the door lowered and closed.

Zack reached his left arm out, grabbing the handleon his door pulling it closed. Zack placed his helmet back on his head and placed his car in gear. "Hold on to your lug nuts, Zig." Zack said, and with that that they were off, launching like rocket.

Morning had come an hour before. It didn't take long for them to get from the cliffside to the desert, where three cars were racing each other. One of the cars was a tan colored sports car with a green dragon reaching down both sides, the car had a carbon fiber spoiler setting on the trunk, where the words "Morning Star" were written.

The next car was a gray colored muscle mixed with a sport, this car had a white dragon reaching down the both sides, this car had no spoiler hanging off the trunk, but had the words "Raging Dragon" written on the tail of the car.

The last car was red in color with a gray dragon reaching down both sides, a medium chrome spoiler hanging off the trunk, where the words "Fire Fang" were written.

When Zack pulled of the asphalt road, he lost all traction on the loose sand. He pressed a blue colored button on his steering wheel, as the symbol on the touchscreen laptop changed to a tire with spikes poking through the treads. A red light had lit up in the middle of his rims, as medium sized spikes had shot out of his treads, giving him more traction.

The three cars had pulled over and stopped close to each other. The tan car's driver side door had opened and lifted up, letting the driver step out. Their form was slim a small, showing that this driver was female. She removed her green helmet letting her long black hair fall over her shoulder, setting her helmet on the hood of her car before she pulled her hair back over her shoulder she tying it off.

The gray car's driver side door had opened allowing the driver step out, their muscular form show that this driver was male. He slid his blue helmet that had burn marks all over it, off his head, letting the light breeze blow through his black hair, before setting his helmet in his passenger, closing his door he walked to the front of his car and set on the hood crossing his arms.

The gray car's driver side door had opened, letting the driver step out. Their form was small but was very muscular. At first sight you would say that this driver was male, but this driver's decent sized breasts proved that this driver was female. She removed her sliver helmet letting her long red hair flow from the light breeze. Holding her helmet in her right hand, she closed her door and leaned against it.

Zack pulled in front of the three drivers and placing his car neutral before pulling the E-brake (Emergency Brake). Zack pressed the gold button on steering wheel, making the passenger door open and lifted up, letting the small drone float out of the car. Zack opened his door letting it raise up so he can step out of his car. He removed his helmet letting the breeze blow on his face. He set his helmet on the roof of his car before reaching back into his car and flipping a switch under his radio as his trunk opened.

The male driver looked at Zack before jumping off the hood of his car and started walking over to the long blonde haired driver, who was pulling out red colored briefcase, followed by a tan briefcase, then followed by a white briefcase, and lastly followed by a black briefcase.

"So, Zack, is our team logo done?" Asked the black headed male, before a white briefcase had been thrown at him. He had almost dropped the briefcase, but managed to catch it before it touched the beige colored sand.

"It is ready, Wylde. Plus I had got someone to make us all racing suits with our logo printed on them." Zack said handing a briefcase to the one who's car matched the color of the briefcase.

Both girls opened their briefcase to see a racing suit that matched with the color of their cars, as well a "D" with a "R" that was angled and shaped to look like a dragon. "Let's raid!" The red head said pulling the suit out of the briefcase. "That's right, Elise. Let's raid, because now we are truly a team now." Zack said placing the black briefcase back in the trunk of his car and closing his trunk.

He grabbed his helmet off the roof of his car and slid in his car. "Well, Grace, Wylde, Elise, are you three ready for the greatest race in the world?" "If you're doing it, I'm doing it with you!" Elise stated. "Your my brother. Besides you may need my help." Grace said placing her right hand on her hip. "You asked me to join the Dragon Raiders, when the Metal Maniacs stopped taking orders from me and just walked away. I'm in so they can see they made a mistake when they turned their back's to me, if my name is't Johnathan Matthew Wylde." Wylde said. "Well, what're we still doing here?" Zack asked, reaching for the door handle and pulled the door closed.

Grace, Wylde, and Elise got in their cars and turned their engines over and placing their cars in gear. Grace pressed a sliver button on her steering wheel as her touchscreen laptop pulled up picture of a green tire that had spikes poking through the tread. A red light had lit up in the middle of her rims, as medium sized spikes had shot out of her green color treads.

Wylde had flipped a switch that was under his radio, because he didn't have a laptop in his car, you could't see what the treads would look like before the changed. A red light had lit up in the middle of his rims as medium sized spikes shot out of the white colored treads.

Elise had pressed a button on her bash, as the medium sized spikes shot out of her red colored treads.

"Come on Zig, or I'm leaving you here." Zack shouted, as the small drone floated back into the passenger side door, before the door lowered and closed. And all that happened for the young racers, Zack was driving in front of the other three drivers, the air flow around his car kicking up dust, making it hard to see.

Grace, Wylde, and Elise were riding the back bumper of the one in front of them. [In order by place] (Zack, Elise, Wylde, and Grace.)

* * *

I'm deeply sorry for those that read "My Little Family". I have what I call "Cancellation Writer's Block." Give me time to get over the writer's block and I'll be working on it once again. Once again sorry about "My Little Family". I in noway own AcceleRacers or anything related. I only own the thought, the design of the cars, the Dragon Raiders logo and the characters that were featured in this chapter. Which are Zack, Grace, Wylde (Johnathan), Elise, and Zig. The cars Dragon's Pride, Morning Star, Raging Dragon, and Fire Fang.

The Dragon's Pride is based off of the 2015 Camaro: ZL1.

The Raging Dragon is based off of the 2010 Dodge: Challenger.

The Morning Star is based off of the 2012 Toyota: Camry.

The Fire Fang is based off of the Hot Wheel car Muscle Tone.


End file.
